deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nick vs Frank West
Nick vs Frank West is ZackAttackX's first Death Battle. Description Left 4 Dead vs Dead Rising! Surviving the apocalypse in style! Which classy zombie slayer will come out on top? Interlude (Cues DEATH BATTLE! Theme - Invader) Wiz: When the zombie apocalypse begins, what are your priorities? Boomstick: Weapons, shelter and fancy clothing apparently! Wiz: Nick, the cocky gambler of Left 4 Dead. Boomstick: And Frank West, the kickass photojournalist of Dead Rising. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle! Nick (Cues Left 4 Dead 2 Soundtrack - 'Electric Worry') Wiz: In 1988, a government organisation was created to protect humanity from natural and man-made disasters. Boomstick: It was called... CEDA. Wiz: The Civil Emergency and Defense Agency were the ones responsible for helping people recover from said disasters, but they didn't do a great job when it came to protecting people from the infectious disease, the Green Flu. This lead to many people becoming infected, or sometimes lead to mutation. Boomstick: Luckily, not every infected person turned. People who were infected but did not mutate but could still pass on the infection were known as carriers. That is where Nick comes in. (Cues Left 4 Dead Soundtrack- 'Grounds for Divorce') Wiz: A lifetime of jumping from back alley to back alley and dodging cops, Nick is a gambler turned apocalypse survivor. He must escape an overrun America with a new group of friends, which goes against everything he lives by. Boomstick: In Left 4 Dead, it is up to the player to decide what their character's loadout is. But generally, Nick prefers to combat the apocalypse with his trusty AK-47 assault rifle. It holds 40 bullets per round and has 9 magazines, so it can fire a total of 360 bullets. Wiz: The AK-47 deals 58 damage per shot, 446 damage per second and 2320 damage per magazine. Boomstick: He also wields a Desert Eagle sidearm, which has infinite ammo, but only fires 8 shots per magazine. Each bullet deals 80 damage, does 267 damage per second and 640 damage per magazine. Wiz: Nick can also upgrade his weapons with Ammo Packs. There are two types of ammo packs. First, there's the Incendiary Ammunition, which sets the target on fire and then there's the Explosive Ammunition, which deals much more damage than regular bullets and can stun Special Infected for about 1.5 seconds. However, if he fires at a target that is too close to him with explosive ammo, he will damage himself. Boomstick: He can also use Laser Sights which increase his weapon's accuracy. However, each weapon upgrade can only be used once, and can only be used on primary weapons. Wiz: Nick also uses throwing items, such as the Pipe Bomb, an IED that flashes and ticks, leading infected to it before exploding. There is the Bile Jar, literally a bottle of Boomer vomit, which blinds the target temporarily and attracts the horde. Boomstick: Then there's my personal favorite, the Molotov, that engulfs anything around it in flames! Nothing like a bonfire to help celebrate a job well done! (Cues Left 4 Dead 2 Soundtrack OST: Pray for Death (Saferoom Theme)) Wiz: Nick also has a Medkit, which recovers 80% health to the user. He can also use Pain Pills, which recover 50% health, but only temporarily. Assuming that the user does not take any damage, this effect will last a total of 4 minutes and 10 seconds. Boomstick: Then there is the heroin shot-''' Wiz: *clears throat* Adrenaline shot. '''Boomstick: Isn't that what I said? Wiz: Whatever, it gives a 25% temporary health boost and allows the user to move, heal and revive much faster. Boomstick: It's fair to say that Nick is a tough survivor. He can take punches from Tanks, can survive a claw from a Witch and can put up with Ellis for seven whole campaigns! Wiz: However, it must be noted that most of Nick's durability feats can vary depending on the difficulty of the campaign. He also mentions that he is not legally allowed to own a gun, so his time practicing with weapons is questionable. Boomstick: But even when the world's going to shit, Nick will be there to put a stop to it! Nick: "If the world's goin' to hell, I'm taking a weapon." Frank West (Cues Deadrising Original Soundtrack #10 Zombie) Wiz: On September 19th 2006, disaster struck Willamette. After Santa Cabeza fell to an apocalypse caused by the government, Carlito Keyes and his sister Isabela released Ampulex Compressa Giganteus into the town. Boomstick: Amproloctic computer what-now? Wiz: Genetically modified wasps. Boomstick. Oh. Well, it turns out they do a pretty good job at infecting people, turning them into blood-thirsty zombies. And who better to put a stop to them... than Frank West himself! (Cues Deadrising Original Soundtrack #16 Kent(Rival Photographer)) Wiz: Frank West is an experienced photojournalist, who has covered many events in his career Including wars. Boomstick: He's always on the lookout for a new story to cover and will go to any lengths just to get himself something to cover. Wiz: Frank is exceptionally strong and will use pretty much anything and everything as a weapon. Boomstick: Hell yeah he will! Here's a couple of my favourites! *clears throat* A baseball bat, a battle axe, a broadsword, a katana, shotguns, machine guns, saw blades, chainsaws and heck, he can beat you to death with baking ingredients if he wanted to! Wiz: Though it needs to be taken into account that Frank can only carry 12 items at once. And depending on how heavy an item is, he won't he able to store it. Boomstick: I wonder where he keeps those items... Wiz: He is also pretty skilled in hand-to-hand combat, being able to perform moves such as the Double Lariat, where he spins on the spot with his arms outstretched, keeping his opponents at bay. He can perform a Bulldog, better known as the Face Crusher, and the Knee Drop, which he can use to break his fall without taking damage. Boomstick: He can also use the Disembowel, where he punches someone's chest so hard, he can rip out their stomach! Seriously, why is he not in Mortal Kombat yet? (Cues Deadrising Original Soundtrack #14 Brad) Wiz: There are several food items that heal Frank by a certain amount, but he can fuse them together to make combo drinks that grant him some special abilities. Boomstick: Energizer makes Frank invincible for 10 seconds and heals 50% of his health, Quickstep restores 6 bars of health and and gives him a speed boost for 30 seconds, Spitfire heals six bars of health and allows him to... spit fire and Randomizer heals half his health, but makes him temporarily sick. Wiz: Unfortunately, his lack of an iron liver is just one of his weaknesses. See, Frank can get very sidetracked and this can sometimes damage his focus. Boomstick: Hey! Leave the puns to me! Wiz: Also, depending on the location, his weapon choices can be very limited. Boomstick: But how can THAT be considered a weakness when he is willing to kill people with a fucking lipstick prop? Frank: "I'm a lot better with a camera. But yeah, I'll give it a shot." Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Fight Location: Willamette Mall - Dead Rising. "Frank, there is a woman wandering around the Paradise Plaza. Perhaps you should check it out." Otis informed Frank. And with that, Frank made his way to the plaza. (Cues Dust: An Elysian Tail OST - 14 - Twin Souls) The plaza was empty. Silent. Well, almost silent. The faint sound of crying caught Frank's attention. It seemed to be coming from near TuneMakers. He looked across the mall and saw a woman with her head buried in her hands, wandering around aimlessly. He slowly approached her. "Hey, um... Miss? Is everything alright?" he asked. The woman didn't even notice him and continued walking around. Frank tilted his head sideways in confusion, and as he did, he couldn't help but notice how long her fingernails were. He noticed a red liquid on them - did she barely survive a zombie attack? He wasn't quite sure. He approached the woman again and went to put his hand on her shoulder. "It's going to be alright. I can take you to a safe-" (Music stops) Out of nowhere, Frank found himself being pushed aside by a man in a remarkable white suit. "Leave that Witch alone!" he hissed. Frank turned to his adversary. "Whoa, what the hell's wrong with you?" he demanded. Nick brought his finger to his lip, hinting to Frank that it was time to shut up. They watched the Witch wander into TuneMakers. Frank softly shoved Nick off of him. "What's the deal? Why won't you let me help her?" Frank asked. Nick just looked at Frank. "That wouldn't be the smartest idea." he responded. Frank was VERY confused now. "What, you know her from somewhere or something?" "You... could say that." Nick said, reaching for something in his suit. "Uh... ok then." Frank began. He noticed Nick fumbling around in his pocket. "Now what are you doing?" he asked. Nick smirked and pulled out a red bottle. "Molotov!" he replied, lighting the cocktail. "NO, DON'T!" Frank yelled. But it was too late. The Witch had gone up in flames and was burned to a crisp. "And that, my friend, is how you do it." Nick smiled. (Cues Deadrising Original Soundtrack #02 Fly Routine) Frank was furious. "You insane bastard!" he yelled, drawing his handgun and firing a shot from it. "Whoa, shit!" Nick exclaimed, diving for cover behind the wall of the burning store. Frank took cover behind a bench. No way was this psycho getting away. FIGHT! Frank poked his head up from behind the bench and aimed for Nick. He fired but hit nothing but the wall. Nick returned fire with his M16 ,which broke the bench, causing Frank to shift position. Nick continued firing at him. “DIE! DIE!” he yelled, clipping Frank on the arm. He yelled out in pain but managed to rush into Jill’s Sandwiches. Nick took the time to search for and equip Laser Sights to his weapon, upping his accuracy. Frank searched the store for any useful items. In there, he found some food and another Handgun. He picked the Handgun and food up and made his way to the entrance of the store, but Nick was waiting for him. (Cues Left 4 Dead 2 Soundtrack - Gas Can of Victory) He opened fire once again, but this time, Frank managed to roll away and fired back at Nick. Neither made contact until Nick ran out of ammo. Instead of reloading, he switched to his Desert Eagle and fired again. Frank managed to evade and with his last bullet, clipped Nick on the arm, but did nothing too serious. It did stop Nick from shooting however, buying Frank some time to get some swings in of his own. He started punching Nick in the face and Nick responded by pulling his arms up and blocking as much as he could. Frank then kicked him in the chest which sent Nick into the wall of the mall. Frank pulled out his Baseball Bat and went to crack Nick over the head with it. Out of instinct, Nick shoved Frank back and threw a bottle of Boomer Bile on Frank, blinding him momentarily. (Cues Left 4 Dead 2 Soundtrack - Enzymicide) “What the? Oh, this shit stinks!” Frank complained. As he wiped the bile out of his face, he saw Nick’s fist come flying into his face, the rings on his finger causing a huge cut on his face. (Cues Dead Rising Music: Brock Mason Theme) Frank staggered back and swung for Nick, who received a punch twice as hard! The two exchanged hand-to-hand blows, but Frank was the one to gain the advantage, kicking Nick in the chest to send him backwards. He then pulled out a 2x4 and swung for Nick, clocking him on the cheek with it. Nick yelled in pain and Frank swung again, this time aiming for the legs. Nick wisely jumped away and popped an Adrenaline Shot, making a run for cover so he could heal up.“Oh no you don’t!” Frank muttered, drinking his Quickstep, fully healing himself and began chasing Nick down. Nick glanced over his shoulder. “What the-?” he yelled, reaching for his Desert Eagle. Frank noticed and grabbed a third Handgun from a plant pot. The two began shooting at each other, neither being able to hit their mark. Eventually, Frank threw his Handgun into Nick’s face, distracting him long enough for Frank to swing at him again with his 2x4. Frank backed Nick into a corner and raised his 2x4 to smash Nick’s skull in, but the opportunistic Nick drew his Magnum and shot Frank in the chest. (Cues Left 4 Dead 2 Soundtrack - Skin on our Teeth) Frank screamed in pain, clutching his wound. Nick then finished his magazine off by shooting Frank repeatedly, incapacitating the photojournalist. Nick limped over and grabbed a propane tank and staggered back to Frank, who raised his arm in defense, but was knocked out cold when Nick slammed him in the head with the propane tank. He then dropped the tank next to Frank’s bleeding body, walked away and shot the tank, causing it to explode, which blew Frank’s body to pieces. (Music stops) Unable to locate any first aid kits, Nick managed to scavenge a pack of pain pills. “OK. Gotta find me some real first aid.” he muttered to himself. K.O! * Frank respawns in a closet nearby. * Nick hears Frank's voice in the closet and starts throwing gas cans in front of the closet door. Conclusion (Cues Left 4 Dead 2 Soundtrack - The Monsters Within) Boomstick: Well, that was unpleasant. Wiz: I kid you not, this one was VERY close! Frank may hold the strength advantage and have an enormous weapon variety, but Nick’s superior durability, accuracy and genuine instincts pulled him ahead. Boomstick: It may be true that Frank has spent his entire zombie apocalypse life fighting psychopathic humans that wield broadswords, katanas and pitchforks on shopping trolleys and other crazy weapons, but those victories all come from the psychopaths’ weak tactics. He is good at exploiting obvious weaknesses, but Nick’s weaknesses are very few and well hidden. Wiz: Nick's experience with a gun is up for debate, but it is very obvious that he is a much better shot than Frank is, and even has his weapon upgrades to help him out. Frank even says so himself. Frank: “I’ve never fired at a person!” Wiz: And this is perfectly clear in his second run-in with Carlito, when he couldn’t hit the guy when he was right in front of him. Boomstick: The only chance Frank had was to get up close, but when you are up against someone who specializes in ranged combat and is a much better shot than you are, there is really nothing much you can do. Wiz: All Nick needed to do was keep him at bay and finish him off from distance. Boomstick: Nick sure was a pro at delivering the pain. Wiz: The winner is Nick. Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Left 4 Dead vs Dead Rising themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:ZackAttackX Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017